Adiós Hermano
by WolfoftheSea
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ruby cuando murió Graham. Soy pésima para los sumarys pero porfis leed.


**Obvio es que OnceUponATime no es de mi propiedad (más quisiera)**

**Espero que os agrade el fic y dejéis vuestras críticas.**  
**Un saludo lobuno!**

**Adiós Hermano**

Aquella mañana Ruby estaba melancólica, de hecho todo el pueblo lo estaba. La noche anterior, el sheriff Graham había muerto a causa de un inexplicable ataque al corazón. Ruby había bajado a la cafetería en la que Graham tanto tiempo solía pasar. Se acercó a la diana, nadie tenía la puntería que tenía el sheriff, nadie, y él era el que más jugaba a los dardos ahí, podría decirse que era su pasión. Habían puesto una foto bajo la diana en recuerdo del sheriff. Ruby llevaba una rosa seca entre las manos, la besó delicadamente y la pegó al lado de la foto.

No todos lo veían pero Ruby siempre supo que Graham era un hombre atormentado, había algo que no estaba bien en él. Cuando terminaba su turno siempre acababa bebiendo y bebiendo, la joven camarera ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había acompañado a su casa borracho como una cuba, a ella no le molestaba pero tampoco le hacía gran ilusión tener que hacer eso casi todas las semanas hiciera frío o calor… pero ahora sabía que no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca más porque su amigo había muerto.  
Ese pensamiento sacó un llanto de su garganta, había llorado mucho desde la noticia, tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada de tanto llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella y Graham tenían una conexión especial que ni siquiera ellos entendían… aunque Graham lo comprendió aquella noche.  
Lo recordó todo, recordó su vida y recordó que él era el Cazador, un hombre criado entre lobos y Ruby… bueno, Roja, era para él la criatura que siempre hubiera deseado ser, la criatura más perfecta que podía existir aunque ella no se concibiera como tal y en lugar de una bendición veía su naturaleza como una maldición. Mucho tiempo atrás ya eran amigos, solo que ella no lo recordaba, antes incluso de saber que era un licántropo. Uno de los recuerdos que más apreció el sheriff en aquellos escasos momentos fue el de la noche del ataque al castillo del rey George. Él estaba ahí aquella noche acompañando a Regina con algunos miembros más de la guardia. Nadie podía llegar a imaginarse cuanto odiaba a aquella mujer, la que lo había condenado a ser una mascota, la que había condenado a todos a una infelicidad eterna, a congelarlos en el tiempo y lo peor: a perderse a si mismos, a tenerse encerrados en su propio cuerpo. Sin duda la consideraba la peor de las arpías que había pisado la tierra por lo que le había hecho, encerrar a un lobo de esa manera era un pecado. Roja lo dijo con aquellas palabras la noche del ataque. La reconoció, pese a estar convertida en lobo la reconoció y envidió no poder ser como ella… pero eso su amiga no lo recordaba.

Una mano pasó por la espalda de Ruby. Ella levantó la vista y miró los ojos llorosos de Emma. Desde el primer día supo que entre ella y su amigo había una potente corriente eléctrica y que él estaba enamorado de ella. Emma abrazó a Ruby y la consoló. Le pareció una tontería, porque pensaba que era ella la que tendría que estar siendo consolada debería ser Emma.  
Cuando ambas mujeres se calmaron salieron de la cafetería rumbo al cementerio. Durante la misa Ruby estuvo como ausente, había algo dentro de ella que quería decir tantas cosas delante de la tumba de su amigo… pero no entendía el por qué, no le salían las palabras. No sabía que Roja estaba luchando contra Ruby para poder darle a su gran amigo, a su hermano, una despedida como la que merecía, no recordaba que las veces que el hombre sin corazón podía salir al bosque iba a visitar a la chica de la caperuza roja.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que la maldición se rompiera, todos o casi todo el mundo se había rencontrado con sus seres queridos.

Había algo que no dejaba a Ruby descansar y una noche lo comprendió Roja debía despedirse de alguien. Eran las dos de la madrugada pero le daba igual, tenía que ir al cementerio. No se molestó ni en vestirse. Se puso el chaquetón, los deportivos y en pijama se fue al cementerio.  
Cuando llegó allí se sentó al lado de la lápida y apoyó su cabeza en ella. –Tenía que despedirme de ti –dijo como si Graham pudiese oírla –El día que enterraron tu cuerpo no pude decirte adiós como merecías –una lágrima se le escapó –Emma al final consiguió romper la maldición y pasaron cosas un tanto extrañas… Emma y Snow fueron tragadas por un sombrero y conducidas a nuestra tierra… pero no te preocupes, volvieron hace una semana y también llegó un barco de nuestra tierra… pero ya lo tienen todo controlado. –Dejó escapar una pequeña risa triste y calmada. –Emma ha sido una sheriff excelente para Storybrooke se nota de quien es hija. –sonrió. Siguió hablando sin parar hasta las cinco de la madrugada y cuando volvió a su casa se sintió desahogada por fin podría volver a descansar.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, por fin de nuevo el tiempo pasaba pero Ruby en cada luna llena cuando dejaba que la loba corriera en libertad por los bosques siempre aullaba a la luna una vez por su amigo y una vez al mes dejaba una rosa seca en su tumba.

Un día como cualquier otro Ruby fue al cementerio a dejar su flor. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que la maldición se rompiera y la vida había continuado, eran ambos, no podían negarlo, Ruby y Roja no eran contrarias sino complementarias, la ciudad y el bosque, eran ambos. –Adiós hermano. -Dejó la flor volvió sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia un hombre que sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. El niño no debería tener más de tres meses y dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su padre. Ella le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño Graham y miró con cariño al hombre que lo sostenía.

Mientras se marchaban un lobo escrutaba entre las tumbas acompañado por un cachorrillo que trataba de mordisquearle la cola a su madre y pasarían aún otros dos años para que el espíritu del cazador se diera cuenta de que había vuelto a nacer y que se encontraba esta vez en el cuerpo de un lobo.


End file.
